


Our Own Valentine's Day

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: v-day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets more and more depressed on Valentine's Day, and Jim can't figure out what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Valentine's Day

 

Disclaimer:The characters of Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg and Naomi belong to

 

Pet Fly, Paramount etc. no copyright infringement intended, no money has changed

 

hands for this story. This story is purely for the enjoyment of "The Sentinel"

 

fans

* * *

## 

Our Own Valentine's Day  


by Summer Rain

It had been a tough couple of weeks, no scratch that, it had been a tough couple of months. Months of loneliness. To be so close and yet so far. It was so maddening to live with someone you love but could not possibly have. 

Today was especially hard. It was Valentine's day. It seemed everywhere Blair looked someone had flowers or balloons. Everywhere there were couples hugging and looking annoyingly happy. He sighed as he sat correcting papers. He had been doing a lot of sighing lately. 

What made it worse was that it was getting harder and harder for him to control his emotions. He had been snapping a lot at Jim lately. Some part of his mind reasoning that if he got Jim mad enough Jim would kick him out and put him out of his misery. 

But Jim was not complying. The more surly Blair got, the more concerned Jim became. The more concerned Jim became the more he touched Blair. He would touch him on the shoulder to ask if he was okay, or touch him on the back and ask how he was feeling.  
God, those touches were driving Blair insane., the more upset he got the more Jim touched him, the more upset he got...it was a viscous cycle. Blair let out another sigh just thinking about it. 

Jim sat at his desk rubbing his temples. He was frustrated. He didn't know what to do. Work had been pretty slow and that had left him plenty of time to think. Too much time. He was only thinking about one thing. Blair. Or more accurately, what was wrong with Blair. 

Whenever he caught Blair unawares he could see the sadness in his face.  
What was it that was bothering Blair so much? Usually when Blair had a problem he would tell Jim right away. Even if he didn't , after enough wheedling he would eventually tell Jim.  
This time it was different. He wouldn't tell Jim anything. In fact he had been acting more and more gruff with Jim.

*It's as if he's deliberately trying to piss me off* Jim thought to himself.  
Well he didn't feel like dealing with the kid today. Mike had asked if he wanted to hang out later to shoot some pool. He would just leave a message on the machine telling Blair he wouldn't be home until late.

Blair made his way home wearily. He had left campus early since he didn't have any classes to cover. He played the answering machine when he got home and Jims saying he was going out and wouldn't be home until late. 

*Of course, its Valentine's day, he probably has some hot date...Oh, who am I kidding, I don't stand a chance in hell here, sticking around is futile...Jim really doesn't need me anymore anyway. he's practically in control of his senses.* Blair tried to rationalize to himself. 

Before he realized it he was in his room packing his bags. 

*Good move Sandburg, falling for Mr. Straight as an arrow* Blair berated himself.  
*I can't stay here, I know sooner or later I will say something I will regret.* 

Where should he go? He remembered Phil, Naomi's friend who had the cabin by the lake. Hadn't he always said that Blair was welcome to use it? He made the call to Phil to make the arrangements.

*I've never told Jim about that place, I should be safe there...damn! Jim is going to be majorly pissed but...there is no other way* Blair put his coat on and put his bags by the door.  
He paused at the door and turned to take one last look around the Loft. It was hard to breathe past the lump in his throat. He opened the door, paused fighting the urge to turn back and exited the loft. 

Jim got home a little later, his head was killing him and he had decided not to hang out with Mike after all.

The Loft was strangely quiet when Jim entered. There was no loud music, no TV on and no dinner smells. There was nothing.

*Maybe Blair had to stay late at the University* Jim thought to himself.

He sat down on the sofa and set the answering machine to listen to the messages. There was Blair's voice, he could barely hear him over the loud music blaring in the background. Jim bolted upright. *What did Blair just say?*  
Jim rewound the tape to listen to it again but this time he turned his hearing up and tried to filter out the loud music.

He was able to filter the music out enough to hear the peculiar hum of the Corvair. 

*Blair's lessons were a little too good, they are backfiring on him* Jim thought to himself wryly, he knew Blair had blared the music on purpose to try to confuse him.

He could hear birds in the background. There were no city sounds, so he could figure that Blair was no longer in Cascade. And Blair was saying what? He was moving out, he would send someone to get his things and in the meantime, he was safe just taking a much needed rest...and to please not come after him.

*How dare he* was Jim's first thought. Followed by *Well it's his life*. Jim was determined not to worry.  
Sandburg would cool off from whatever was upsetting him and show up in a few hours. 

Jim wandered around the loft for a bit, getting more and more edgy as the hours passed. He finally decided to go to bed. Still determined that he wasn't going to worry about Blair. Jim tossed and turned all night, he just could not get comfortable. He missed the familiar sounds of Blair's breathing and his steady heartbeat in the room below. 

Blair for his part spent most of the night wandering around the cabin and drinking teas to relax himself. He managed only a few hours of fitful sleep. 

By the next morning Jim's resolve had weakened. He began to panic. Where the hell was Blair? He called a couple of Blair's friends, even drove to the university. No sign of Blair. Jim went back home to try to get his bearings and think things through. 

There was such a terrible emptiness in the Loft, it just wasn't the same without Blair. Jim was surprised at himself at the desperate need he felt to find Blair. 

He was just about to go out searching again when the phone rang. It was Naomi looking for Blair to tell him she would be in town soon. Jim made up some lie about Blair being at the university. Then a thought formed... 

Blair sat on the porch steps of the cabin, still in his pajamas. The only concession to the cold being the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that it took a moment for the sound of a car door slamming to register in his brain. 

When it did register he looked up with a sick feeling in his stomach to see a very...very pissed of looking Jim walking down the path towards the cabin. 

Jim watched as Blair's face paled, heard the whispered Oh shit and saw the muscles tense up. He was already running down the path by the time Blair jumped up to scramble back into the cabin. 

Jim ran up the stairs, jumping over the blanket Blair had left behind and grabbed the door just as Blair was about to slam it shut.  
Blair stumbled back from the force of the door being slammed open. Blair stood stock still by the sofa. 

"H-hi Jim"  
Jim didn't say anything, just stood in the doorway looking at him, jaw twitching, muscles taut. 

"H-how..." 

"Naomi told me" 

"Naomi?" 

"Yeah, I told her you were stressed, needed to get away from the city...one of her suggestions was that I take you to her friend Phil's cabin" Jim said. 

Blair did not like the sound of Jim's voice, he was speaking way too calmly. Blair stared at the floor trying to get the courage to look Jim in the face. He took a deep breath and resolved to stand up to Jim and whatever Jim asked, he would....lie through his teeth, certain Jim would not really want to hear the truth. Blair looked up, squared his shoulders and promptly took a step back when Jim moved towards him. 

"Blair, why did you leave?" that same quiet voice again. Blair opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out. 

"Answer me damnit!" Jim shouted.  
Blair jumped. He began to fiddle with his pajama top and glanced around the room nervously. 

"I just needed to get away Jim. You know how it is, grading papers, school work...I just needed some down time" Blair could not meet Jim's eyes. 

Jim watched as Blair stood there fiddling with his pajamas, hair tumbling forward framing his face. *God, he's so adorable when he's flustered* was Jim's thought. *Huh? where did that come from?* Jim asked himself. He didn't know what to think anymore, all he knew was that he _needed_ Blair to be home with him. 

"Come on kid, we're leaving" Jim said gruffly, still perturbed by his own thoughts. 

"No, Jim I can't go back to the Loft...I can't" *It would be a reminder of what I can't have* Blair finished in his mind. 

"Blair, I am not going to stand here arguing with you, now...We. Are. Going. Back. Home" Jim had been moving forward as he spoke and Blair found himself backed into a corner with Jim towering over him. 

Jim reached out for Blair and Blair tried to duck down to go under his arm. Jim guessed what Blair was going to do and bent down at the same time Blair did, so that Blair found himself hoisted over Jim's shoulder before he could blink. 

"Jim, man, let me go" 

"No" 

"Let me go damnit!" Blair tried to get out of Jim's grasp as Jim walked towards the door. 

The feeling of Blair wriggling against him broke down the last of Jim's defenses.  
*Oh, what the hell* he thought grinning. He brought one of his arms from around Blair's knees and grabbed one of Blair's ass cheeks possessively. He turned his head and lightly bit into the other cheek through the pajama bottom. 

When Blair felt the Jim's bite he bolted up so quickly, Jim had to let him slide to the floor so that he wouldn't fall. Jim grinned again at the confused look on his Guide's face. 

Blair was standing a few paces from Jim, rubbing where he had been bitten. He was confused as all heck and Jim just stood there grinning at him. 

"Oh does it hurt pookie? Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" The word pookie was said in an amused tone, but the eyes were not amused.  
The look of hunger in those eyes...directed at him, made Blair gasp. 

"O.K., who are you? And what have you done with the real Jim?" 

"This is the real me Blair" Jim said advancing on Blair again. He reached out to touch Blair's face. "I need you Blair" 

Blair began to comprehend that Jim did want him, no _needed_ him. Blair felt his body react to the words, but still couldn't believe the turn of events, he pulled his face from Jim's grasp. He chose to misinterpret what Jim had said. 

"You don't really need me Jim, you don't need a guide anymore Jim" 

"I do still need you as my guide, but anyway that is not what I said Chief. I said I need _you_ " He emphasized this by pulling Blair to him.  
Blair looked down when he felt the stirring against his belly. The physical evidence to back up Jim's words. 

Blair was overwhelmed by the turn of events. He leaned his head forward against Jim's chest, trying to think coherently. It was all for naught when Jim spoke to him. 

"Chief, I want to kiss you" 

He shuddered and looked up, he had barely nodded his assent when Jim began kissing him with brute force. It was all Blair could do to remember to breathe. He ran his hands up Jim's well muscled back and held on for dear life. 

Jim grabbed Blair's ass lifting him up. He felt Blair's legs go around his waist as he carried him to the room Blair had pointed to. Blair sucked on the flesh peeking out from under Jim's shirt eliciting a moan from Jim. 

He sat on the bed still holding on to Blair so that Blair was sitting in his lap. He looked in to Blair's eyes. God, he was so beautiful. And the look of love in Blair's eyes. A look of love directed at him. *Am I worthy of this?* Jim asked himself. 

Jim drew in a ragged breath and leaned his head forward, so that his forehead rested against Blair's. 

"When did it happen?" 

"What?" 

"When did I start to need you so much?" Jim asked in wonder 

Blair smiled, "I keep asking myself that about you, I can't answer it...but you know I don't care. I love you, that much is clear to me...I never had feelings for another man before but...it's different I feel like we are..." 

"Soulmates" Jim finished for him. 

"Yeah, you see, you can even finish my sentences for me" Blair teased brushing his fingers across Jim's lip. 

Jim kissed Blair's fingertips and then looked away rapidly. 

"Jim?" Blair pulled Jim's face back to him. He saw moisture in Jim's eyes. 

"I love you...d-don't ever leave me again Blair" 

It was a simple statement, but it spoke volumes to Blair. "I won't Big Guy, ever" he kissed Jim's eyes and then his lips, on to his neck.  
He felt Jim shudder against him, causing their groins to bump. 

Jim bucked and then swung Blair over to pin him to the bed. He bit into Blair's collarbone causing Blair to gasp. 

"Jeez, whats with you and the biting Jim?" 

"What can I say, you bring out the animal in me" Jim said with a purr. He took his jeans off in record time. Then he covered Blair again with his body and began to move against him. 

They both came almost immediately and at the same time. They lay in each others arms. Blair feeling the most peace he had felt for the last few months. 

*I would have never thought yesterday that I would be here in Jim's arms today* Blair smiled to himself. Thinking of yesterday made Blair realize something. 

"Too bad this didn't happen yesterday, Jim. It would have made for an interesting Valentine's day" 

"Thats okay, Chief. We're only one day late" Jim thought about it. "Tell you what, I hereby declare this our day, this is our own valentine's day" Jim's hand traced a path down Blair's side.  
"Wanna help me celebrate Valentine's day, pookie?" Jim said grinning at Blair mischevously. 

Blair laughed at the un-Jim like nickname he had been given. He knew Jim did it to bother him. Well two could play at that game. 

"Only if you purr for me lover" 

Jim paused and then looked in to Blair's eyes letting his desire show through. He bent down to lick at the bite he had given Blair on the collarbone earlier. 

Blair shivered in anticipation when he heard it. 

"grrrrr" 


End file.
